


get me out of my mind

by filmaticals



Series: greek tragedy | haikyuu angst week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Minor Injuries, Unrequited Crush, iwahina, iwaizumi hajime (27) athletic trainer <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmaticals/pseuds/filmaticals
Summary: Everyone has been infatuated with Iwaizumi Hajime at least once in their life. But Hinata finds himself unable to move away from the infatuation part and, instead, deeper until he's fallen completely for Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: greek tragedy | haikyuu angst week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	get me out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> a short iwahina oneshot for haikyuu angst week 2020, the prompt is: longing.
> 
> tw // implied injuries
> 
> it isn't too serious or graphic, only implied. but read at your own risk and enjoy.

_ It’s nothing but a silly crush. _

That’s what Hinata kept telling himself every time he looked at the man who was examining Bokuto’s arm after a nasty fall during practice.

They had called for a break to give Iwaizumi time to examine Bokuto’s arm thoroughly and to give the rest of the team some time to cool down before they continued their grueling practice session. Hinata was sat upon the floor with his back pressed to the wall of their gym, the cool drywall providing some temperature regulation to his rapidly heating body. The others were scattered about the gym; some on the floor, most on the bleachers, and a few that were out to grab more water for the others. After all, the heat had started to settle in for the season and they hadn't eased up on practice until now.

And it was usually during these breaks that Hinata found himself wandering into the lands of daydreaming with Iwaizumi as his frequent companion  to accompany him throughout the journey.

The longer he stares, the more he longs to be the one that’s touched so tenderly by Iwaizumi. But, regardless of what he wants, he pushes the thought out of his mind because it’s nothing more than a silly crush.

Hinata wants to believe it had started when everyone had learned on the first day that Iwaizumi was their athletic trainer. Iwaizumi had always been attractive, even in their high school years. Everyone knew him and everyone saw how he had changed into someone with a finer build with an even finer personality. There was no doubt everyone was infatuated by the first few weeks.

But like most scenarios of infatuation, they tend to go away as time prevails and no action is taken. That didn't apply to Hinata.

With time, his infatuation had grown into something more, something he couldn't quite understand at first. It wasn't until Iwaizumi had first taken care of Hinata that he realized that he had fallen in love with the trainer.

He had always admired Iwaizumi back in high school, admired his skills, his wit, and his dynamic with Oikawa. He never understood what he specifically liked about their dynamic, only under the assumption that he wanted the same thing with Kageyama.

It actually became more than that.

Hinata would never admit it but he was jealous of Oikawa. He learned this about a month ago. Not because of his skills but because of the sacred bond the setter shares with Iwaizumi. Despite being on opposite teams and one of them not even playing on the court, they still hold that rivalry and their friendship hand in hand. Maybe a little more than just that.

It was subtle at first but considering Hinata always found his eyes wandering over to the athletic trainer, he began to notice details that would fly over anyone else’s heads.

There were the Facetime calls that he’d spot Iwaizumi having while they practiced drills before breaking out into practice matches. It could have been anyone, really, but the more he looked, the more he pieced together who was on the other side. And Hinata’s gotten real good at reading lips, a tactic the team uses to establish the type of attack they’ll use. So he was able to pick up Iwaizumi saying the name ‘Tooru’ more than a few times.

Which, again, could be anyone. Plus, Iwaizumi always introduces Oikawa with his usual, vulgar names such as ‘Shittykawa’ or ‘Crappykawa’ if he’s feeling nice towards the male.

But then, there was the sudden appearance of a ring hanging on a necklace that could barely be seen by its outline in Iwaizumi’s shirt. The image was solidified with the cord of the necklace that peeked around the collar of the man’s button-up shirt he wore. Surprisingly, no one has bothered to ask about the ring’s significance or who had given the ring to him — whether they were all too exhausted to care or simply respected his privacy (which, didn’t seem too convincing with Bokuto being someone who was always interested in other’s lives) — and it continued to stay that way despite the question gnawing at Hinata's brain.

Then the last piece of evidence had truly cemented the idea in his head. It was during an official game, one that meant so much to the team and was a must to win. It was set point, 22–23, and all they needed to do was to score two more points and the match would be theirs.

The ball was in the opponent's hands, the Japan team ready in their formation for the first serve. When it came, Yaku was there to receive it and send it to Atsumu. From there, the ball was set and intended for Hinata to spike. Yet, their blockers were fast enough to stop it, sending it back to the team where Yaku had saved the ball. But the ball was short and had veered off to the left by accident, forcing Atsumu to break formation to save it and had resulted in the man landing hard on his left knee to the floor, failing to receive the ball.

23–23, they had lost their set point advantage and Atsumu wasn't able to get up from the floor since he had fell.

Iwaizumi was there in an instant, carefully examining Atsumu’s entire body before a gentle hand rested upon the setter’s right knee. Everyone could see it and everyone who knew Iwaizumi — who knew him from before — could see it from where they stood; this reminded him of a time where this had happened before. Even if it was the left knee that had hit the ground, Iwaizumi found himself staring at his right knee instead and gingerly running his thumb over it too.

Everyone saw it — especially Hinata, who felt a rock suddenly sink to the bottom of his stomach as the final piece of the puzzle had slotted itself into place before him.

He was always jealous of Oikawa. Not because of his skills but because he was the one who was loved by Iwaizumi. Hinata could see it from where he sits now, with his water bottle pressed to his forehead as sweat trickles down his skin.

The tenderness of how his fingers work methodically to ensure everything is in place, the fond smile that briefly flashes on his features every time the Argentina team is mentioned, the small laugh that leaves him whenever Oikawa is supposedly doing something stupid on Facetime, and the loving look within Iwaizumi’s eyes as he rolls the ring between his index finger and his thumb as if no one else is watching.

But Hinata watches with an aching heart, wishing he was the cause of all the wonderful things that Iwaizumi does when he’s happy. To be the person that makes someone as kind and funny and simply perfect as Iwaizumi is, it’s been a dream of Hinata’s.

And it will stay like that. Hinata knows his place and where he stands on the spectrum of Iwaizumi’s scale; he is nothing more than a friend, a teammate, and someone Iwaizumi has to look after physically. Hinata cannot be his lover, the reason he smiles, the person that brightens up his day, Iwaizumi’s one and only.

He knows this and he keeps this in mind as an invitation rolls into his mail for the wedding of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.

With a shattered heart and a half-genuine smile, Hinata can only long for the day he could be Iwaizumi's — despite the idea being impossible at this rate. Iwaizumi was never his in the first place and Hinata knows it all too well. But that never stopped him from wondering what it would be like if Iwaizumi kissed him at the altar instead of Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> day one of haikyuu angst week? done! i hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully i can get enough sleep beforehand so i can write for day two.
> 
> let me know what you thought of the oneshot, i'd love to read your comments. until tomorrow!


End file.
